


... und Frühling kehrt ins Land

by Racelett



Category: Haikyuu!!, Memoirs of a Geisha - Arthur Golden
Genre: FOR ALL THE FAUCKING ANGST AUS I HAVE TO ENDURE, I wrote this in four hours, M/M, MY REVENGE ANGST FIC, No Beta, don't worry everyone lives at the end because I am a fucking pussy, fuck my life, no sleep, this soulmate AU with reincarnation and aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racelett/pseuds/Racelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(... and spring arrives in the Land)</p>
<p>"He met Kuroo short after his 18th birthday. It was one little touch, one look in each other’s eyes – and he knew he had found him: his soulmate. The touch had been a full body crush of the young man with the raven black hair, toppling him and two others onto the ground. Tsukki had been too drunk, to even know who it had been, but the moment in which two golden eyes met his, he maybe wouldn’t even had been able to remember."</p>
            </blockquote>





	... und Frühling kehrt ins Land

**I will wait for you.**

**Again and again.**

 

He met Kuroo short after his 18th birthday. It was one little touch, one look in each other’s eyes – and he knew he had found him: his soulmate. The touch had been a full body crush of the young man with the raven black hair, toppling him and two others onto the ground. Tsukki had been too drunk, to even know who it had been, but the moment in which two golden eyes met his, he maybe wouldn’t even had been able to remember.

 

Both of them had the signature grey hair on the same place of the head the night, giving them the guarantee, that indeed, yes, they were destined for each other.

 

They had their ups and downs. Tsukki would often be pissed at Kuroos bad teasing and Kuroo in retrospect would often name Tsukki a spoilsport.

They would fight and they would quarrel with each other, like that one time, when Kuroo had forgotten to pay the rent and they had been nearly kicked out of their apartment. Or when Tsukki had decided to invest the rest of their money into a Book about the Chalk period and they had to live one week on instant noodles.

 They would make mistakes and blame each other for them. But they would also make up. They would lie on the couch on cold days, the TV long forgotten and kiss each other silly. They would bump into each other playfully while cooking their favorite food. They would make love for hours in their bedroom, not really leaving it for three days straight. And they would give each other looks from across the room, telling more than a thousand words.

They had found each other, and they would never let go.

Or at least they fought so.

 

“One for me… one for you, again one for you, one for me… and oh. That’s all” Kuroo says as he divides the letters for this day.

Tsukki thanks him and opens the top one. “Which date is today?” he asks Kuroo.

“Monday, 25th of September, babe. Why?”

“We met… on the 3rd of October… right?”

“I’m offended.”

“You forgot the month three times in a row. Don’t whine.”

Kuroo grins and forms a smooch across the table. “Well, but the fourth time I remembered… and HOW I did.” His mind wanders to their anniversary last year. He still could see the endless beach in Egypt, the dancing fountains and between palms and ocean, his Tsukki, running around in their hotel room wearing nothing besides a Pareo.

Tsukki raises an eyebrow. Better ignore his beloved dreaming fool.

“My doctor wants to see me for the results of my regular check up. The last one for every year.”

“Didn’t you make an appointment beforehand?”

“I forgot it in favor of searching a thousand portals for our anniversary trip.” Tsukki retorts. “I don’t know why they are making such a big deal out of these checkups. My parents didn’t have that trouble.”

Kuroo gives him a sympathetic smile over his coffee.

“I think it’s good, that our aging is controlled. Regarding that there’s always the possibility of finding the wrong soulmate.”

Tsukki fights the black thoughts away which come with Kuroos words – he doesn’t want to think about the possibility of Kuroo not being his.

“That’s a 0,0001 % chance, and you know that. First of all it’s making a cut in my payment which I would gladly have in my own pocket.”

“Pissy~”

“Shut up, honey.”

“Yes, yes, Tsukki.”

 

 

“Ah, Mister Tsukishima… good to see you had the time to come.  If you would close the door behind you, please.”

Tsukki follows and lets himself fall down on the chair on the other side of the table.

“I thought I said that you could just send me my results via post mail.” He says.

His doctor nods a bit absent minded.

“Yes yes… but we have to talk about something.”

 

Half an hour later, Tsukishima stands outside the door, his eyes hollow, his results in his hand.

 

_“I am sorry Mister Tsukishima. But it seems your true soulmate died two years ago.”_

 

He doesn’t go home directly. He doesn’t see the red light on the pavement and nearly trips over a branch on the ground. Tsukkis mind is blank and his brain isn’t ready to function.

 

_“You didn’t age since the last two years. Last year I let it pass and fought it was just youth, but the results this year gave a very clear picture. You are back in the stop phase.”_

 

The wind starts getting typically cold for autumn. The sun is still warm, but rain comes more and more often. Tsukki looks into the sky. No chance of rain today. The sky is clear. No chance for him to hide the first tears which come with the realization.

 

_“I know you are in a soul bond with mister Kuroo. But… it seems that the bond was formed by mistake. You both must have missed your true soulmates.”_

 

Tsukki doesn’t want to return home ever again.

 

 

Kuroo comes back from work late in the evening. Instead of Kovacs and the smell of freshly cooked dinner their home is dark and cold. He switches the light on while entering the living room. “Tsukki?”

On the couch is a big pile of blankets. Or maybe it’s only one blanket and the pile is…

“Tsukki.” Kuroo mumbles as he slowly removes the blanket. His boyfriend is cradled together under it, his face buried in his arms. He slowly removes them and discovers the red, tear- and snot-stained face.

“Tsukki…. What… what in the world-“ he doesn’t end his sentence when Tsukki laps himself at him. “Why!” he sobs under a wave of new tears and hiccups. “WHYYY!!!”

Kuroo is at a loss. He keeps silent and tries to comfort his lover with soft backstrokes.

 

He puts the last paper away. “That’s bullshit.” IT’s everything he has to say. He doesn’t care what some fucking doctor says. The results could be also wrong.

“We are going to get you another doctor.”

Tsukki has calmed down, his face now stoic and determined in a bad way. “He sent the results into three different clinics to get them confirmed.” Slowly he turns his head in Kuroos direction, away from the window. “Tetsu, I-“

“No.” Kuroo stands up. “I’m not gonna believe this fucking load of crap, which tries to tell me that I’m not the one for you, but some bastard who apparently is already dead.”

“Don’t talk like this about my soulmate!”

“Ah, so apparently YOU apparently also think that way!”

IT’s silent, and Tsukkis face is frozen in fear.

“Tsukki... I, oh God Kei…” Kuroo tries to apologize in this instant, seeing his mistake, letting his words running faster than his brain.

He takes Tsukki into his arms, hugging him tight. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry…” he repeats endlessly.

The silence hangs there what feels like hours.

After a while Kuroo breaks it. “I can’t believe into someone being more important to me than you.” He kisses the pale face between his hands. “You are everything for me. You were it, from the first second on I saw your face. I always knew I would be beside your side, for the rest of my life.” Their temples connected he sighs. “You and I… we are one. We always were.”

 

 

They change. They fight every day. Tsukki tries to get it into Kuroos head that HIS REAL soulmate is still there outside, waiting for him. Kuroo doesn’t want to have any of that bullshit. He spouts around that he’s ready to ‘kill the bitch’ if that means he can stay beside Tsukki just a little longer.

It’s the first time Tsukki sincerely hits him so hard that Kuroo spats blood out.

“How can you say that about the person, who will have to wait for you until they die.”

It’s the first night they don’t sleep in the same bed.

 

The following days, Tsukki only sees Kuroo crying and drunk. He begs to Kei to not leave him. He says he doesn’t mind finding his soulmate in his next life, if he only can spend this one with Tsukki. Tsukki starts to cry when he thinks about having to wait 60 years to see Kuroo die and leave him.

They both drink themselves into oblivion that day.

 

Tetsurou tells him the next day that he doesn’t care, he will never let go of Kei.

Kei packs his things the night after in secret and leaves the apartment while Tetsurou sleeps dead drunk from a whole bottle of vodka.

 

 

 

 

Being immortal as long as you didn’t found your soulmate or it died has certainly its own perks. Kei doesn’t feel hungry or really sleepy. Now that he realized his own immortality he can act on it. “Forgetting the illusion of being mortal.” Scientists call it. Kei doesn’t care. He has a backpack full of clothes and his inner clock stands still. He wants to see the world. And he wants to bring as many miles as possible between him and Kuroo.

 

He’s somewhere along the Route 66 in Arizona, trying to get to Los Angeles. The truckers are a bunch of shitty people today and he has no luck to get someone to take him to the West Coast.

He finds a diner and decides to drink a coffee and smoke a cigarette to take a break from hitch-hiking. He started smoking two months ago when he worked on a farm in Argentina to get some money. It’s six months since he hadn’t seen Kuroo. He didn’t even left him a note – only the ring, Kuroo gave him as a promise to marry someday when they would be financially stable.

The coffee is half cold and it smells of frying oil and sweat. Tsukki had had it worse on his journey. The doorbell rings and few seconds after someone sits down across his table. Tsukki meets the strangers’ eye. Asian. “Can I help you?” he asks in Japanese, and then again in English.

The persons eyes light up, cat eyes, like Kuroos,- no. Don’t think about him.

“Yes, actually. Yes.” He answers in fluent Japanese. “I try to get to LA, but I no one really wants to take hitch-hikers from here…” his voice is smooth and quiet. Kei decides that he finds him sympathetic in an instant. “Then we are two. I took a break after four hours of trying.” He sips from his coffee.

“O- oh? My, that is long…” the man across from him says. He lays with a strand of what Tsukki would describe as ‘pudding head’ hair.

“I- I’m Kenma. Kozume Kenma. Nice to meet you.“ He says. The waitress comes and he orders a double espresso and waffles.

“Tsukishima Kei. And nice to meet you.” He eyes Kenma’s hair, but he can’t find the silver hair.

“Are you Immo or Bound?” He doesn’t know why he asks.

 

Two hours later both men found more are chatting comfortably. Kenma tells him that he’s on a journey to find his soulmate.

Kei tells him that he found out about the death of his own. They both don’t tell their whole story, but that’s okay.

“That must be horrible…” Kenma muses as he’s chewing on a muffin.

“Yeah.”

It is.

 

They find a young couple on a road trip ready to take them to LA. They drive the whole night and Tsukki watches the man next to him falling asleep comfortably. If it would always be that easy. Could he just fall in love in this man despite knowing he’s not the right one? Kenma is pretty and easy to talk to ones you got him figured out. Would he also have fallen in love with Kuroo if he didn’t have thought that he was his soulmate?

Would he have fallen in love with his soulmate if he had met him while that person was still alive?

He wonders if it’s possible to love more than one person.

On the ride to LA he tries to find the answer in the stars above them while absentmindly stroking the head of the man beside him.

 

“You totally look like 18!” they’re hotel room is a mess of clothes and take-out boxes, but Tsukki likes it like this. When Kenma talks it’s like a calm ocean and he is drifting away on his words. He can also make light jokes which make Tsukki laugh. He can’t remember when he last did that.

“I promise you, Kei, that I’m aging. And that is the fucking dilemma. I’m gonna die alone and as a virgin.” Their intake of beer and cheap wine is at the point of embarrassing confessions.

Keis head is resting on Kenmas stomach who’s currently playing candy crush on his phone. He swings the bottle of Lambrusco in his hand around. “But then you met your soulmate. You fucking missed your soulmate… you’re so fucking dumb.”

He snickers, head light and fuzzy of alcohol. Kenma snickers with him. “Yeah, hella, dude. I mcfreaking lost him.” He giggles from his own bad joke.

Kei nearly can’t hold it. “Oh goooood, you know – you know I was in love with that guy, I promise he was the one. And then my doc tells me he isn’t and man. I left him.” He takes a swig from the bottle. “Can’t cockblock his real mate. Even if we’re together since five years. I swear, that stupid party at Daichis. Fucked everything up.”

“Daichi??” Suddenly Kenma perks up and lies his phone down. “You mean Sawamura Daichi? Married with that silver boy?”

Tsukki peeks up. “Yeah! You know him?”

Kenma falls down. “Oh goooooood. If we are talking about the same guy we are talking about the same party. I can’t even remember half of the time I should from that night. Worst and best engagement party ever.”

“You were on that party?!?!?! How come I don’t remember you?”

“I don’t remember you either…” Kenma sighs and his hands play with Keis hair. “Last thing I know someone crashing full force into me and then it’s veni, vidi vodka. Came, saw, memory loss.”

 

Kei hates his mind which can kick into work from one second into another, which puzzles every information into one picture.

He looks at Kenma.

 

He found him.

 

Kuroos Soulmate.

 

 

 

The flight back to Japan is awkward and silent. Kei is just happy that Kenma is okay with coming along and with tagging along his sudden idea. “Well I AM on a journey to find my soulmate, just… didn’t knew he was yours.”

“He isn’t. Not anymore.”

He doesn’t know why he tries to tell himself that this all is a mistake. But Kenma showed him the position of his silver hair. It was dyed blond. There is no mistake.

The only mistake is that even with 1000 of miles between them, he still couldn’t let go of Tetsurou.

 

 

“Are you sure?”

“yes.”

“I’m here.”

“Thanks… god, this is about you not me.”

“It’s still about you too.”

“Thanks… again.”

With that Kei enters the apartment he didn’t step in since seven months.

 

He doesn’t know what he expected. Everything still looks the same. Their pictures have collected a bit of dust, but else the room is neat and tidy. That wasn’t Kuroo. The guy never had a sense of how to keep your room clean.

Kenma looks around. “Is that him?” he asks as he shows a picture.

Kei nods, a lump in his throat forbidding him to answer.

He sits down on the couch, which feels forbidden. Is he even allowed to be here? He ran away like a coward.

The look from the door clicks again. Tsukki holds his breath.

“I’m home.” A silent voice says.

I’m home. It’s as nothing changed all these months.

Tsukki stands up, his heart beating in his throat. Kenma is beside him, holding his hand. Tsukki doesn’t think over if this gives a wrong picture or not. He needs support.

And as he sees Kuroo, he realizes he’s not the only one.

 

Kuroo stares at the picture his living room is giving currently. Tsukki. And a blond pudding head. Holding hands. Is he already drunk? He can swear he only drank a bit out of his flask today at work.

“Tsukki” he whispers. And suddenly a pair of warm arms is around his neck and he breaths in and- god, god yes, it’s Tsukki – it’s his scent, his back, so filigrane, his hair tickling his nose and warm tears smudging his cheek, yes – YES, it’s Tsukki.

Tsukki is back.

 

“I found him in Arizona. We realized a month later in Los Angeles.” They are sitting on the couch, Kei beside Kenma, Kuroo on the opposite.

“Kuroo, it fits the date perfectly. He was on the same party; we all must have touched when you crashed into me. That’s where the mistake happened. It all makes sense now.”

Tsukki waits for an answer. Kuroo looks into his beer bottle.

“So it’s a mistake now. Nice. Good to see, that you’re developed, Tsukki.”

His voice sounds bitter.

Tsukki leans his head into his hands. “God, Kuroo.” He groans. “I didn’t travel the world and came back to finally find the solution to this only to get a load of shit from you.”

“And now it’s a solution. Oh and of course, how nice of you. Now you can finally let go of all your responsibilities, because guess what!” he stands up, the bottle of beer lands with a loud ‘clang!’ on the glass table.

“The oh so goodhearted and generous Tsukki took his time to find a replacement for himself!! Now I have someone to fuck and you can finally leave me!! Good one, Tsukki. Even for a cold-hearted bitch like you that’s quit the achievement.”

For the second time in their life, Tsukki slaps him full force. “You are fucking drunk.” He states. He takes Kenmas hand and drags him towards the door.

“Tsukki.. no, please! I’m… oh god, Tsukki, I’m sorry! I’M SORRY!!!” he hears Kuroo whining after him, following to the door. Kenma is silent through the whole procedure, but Tsukki can see the fear in his eyes. What has he done? They are supposed to love each other, to fall in love. Kenma shouldn’t witness this.

He steps out with him, closes the door. Leans against it. He can hear Kuroo whining from inside. He is even too drunk and too weak to open the door.

“I’ll come back tomorrow. Sober up!”

He takes Kenma to a hotel, to comfort him from that experience. Strangely he is the one who needs comfort the whole night.

Kenma gives it.

 

 

The next day he is back in front of their… of Kuroos apartment.

“You don’t have to come with me.” He says to Kenma. But Kenma just shakes his head lightly. “We do this together. You need me right now.”

Tsukki manages a bitter smile. “He should be the one to need you.”

Kenma shrugs his shoulders. “Who knows.”

 

 

They try again. Kuroo is sober this time. He sits on the ground on front of the couch, his head lowered. Tsukki can feel how ashamed he is. Kuroo apologizes firmly to Kenma.

“I hope, you never have to see me in this state again.”

“I hope so too.” Kenma replies and maybe Tsukki just wants to see it – but there seems to be a faint smile on his lips.

Tsukki clears his throat.

“Kuroo… I brought him here, because I want to do things right. I can’t take you away from someone who really is supposed to be yours… I mean I always thought I was that person. But… I am not. And the person which should be mine is dead, and I don’t even know about them. I won’t be satisfied for the rest of my life, if I don’t… do this right. You know?”

He seeks for Kuroos eyes, wants to see the confirmation in them.

Kuroos eyes are hollow. Only now he notices the bags under them. “Tsukki.”

His voice is raspy.

“I… I waited. Seven months I-“

“Kuroo, I know, but-“

“No. Let me talk.” He sits down a bit more comfortable on his butt.

“I waited seven months. And not one day did I think about you not being my soulmate. For me, you are still the one, and-“ he turns, “-Kenma. I am… I am sorry for how things went, especially for you. I know I am supposed to be with you, but… I can’t. And… I know this may be the most selfish request I’ll ever have, but-“

He stops. He blinks a few times.

“Can you wait for me? Until our next life? I promise you, just… just this life. Just wait out this life and I promise you, I won’t ask for anything in our next. Our next life I will be there for you but please…”

His eyes are on Tsukki again, tears forming in its corners. “Give me this life with him. I know it’s selfish and unfair… but only this one life I… I want with him.”

Kuroo looks defeated. Tsukki trembles.

“No.” he whispers. “No. You… you can’t do that. You- WE! We were not supposed to happen!! How can you still hang on to this, when finally the right person is here!!!” He jumps from the couch, traps Kuroos face between his hands.

He shakes it. “I! Am! Not! The one!”

Kuroo grabs Tsukkis wrists.

“WELL YOU ARE TO ME!!! YOU… you always were and you always will be! How can you say such things when we love each other?!”

“I don’t love you.”

The room becomes dead silent.

Kenma pipes in: “Kei… think this-“

“No.” Kei stands up, straightens his back. “I don’t love you. Well, not anymore. It’s… it’s over.”

It’s first and foremost the biggest lie he’s ever told.

“I am done with you. Which is for the best.”

With nothing more and nothing less he turns around and leaves.

 

Kuroo sits still on the ground. There is no energy left in him. Finally, the last thing, which meant something to him, is broken.

He looks on the couch were Kenma is still sitting. The young man’s bangs are covering his eyes.

“I.. am sorry… you have to witness that.”

“It’s okay.” It’s the first time Kuroo really registers his voice. The boy has a smooth and silky voice. It has something calming.

“I think I would have pretty much acted the same as you… if… well.” He looks up. A forced smile is on his lips.

“Excuse me.”

His eyes are shining in the last rays of the sun. Almost sparkling.

Only when the door falls shut a second time, Kuroo realizes that the sparkles were tears.

He fucked up.

 

 

Sometimes your whole life becomes a train wreck. No matter how you try to fix it, everything is wrong, and out of place. Nothing fits into nothing. And you are stumbling through your own graveyard of lost chances, unrealized dreams and wrong words while you ask yourself, why you still are alive. Why god has apparently such a good time to let you suffer and suffer without having enough mercy to finally kill you.

 

That’s when you find the bottle of sleeping pills suddenly oddly appealing.

Good night, sweet world.

 

I fucked up.

 

 

_He floats through blackness until a light is pulling him closer and closer._

_He hears laughter. In front of him appear old building from at least 80 years ago. And he doesn’t know why but he recognizes them as the Hanamachi of Kyoto. The Geisha quarter._

_He’s 10._

_“Kuroo!! Not so fast!! “ he runs along the streets, Kei behind him._

_“You are never gonna catch me!!” he shouts._

_“Says who???”_

_“Says me!!”_

_He’s 12._

_They are at the Koi pond, Kenma leaning at his side._

_“I’m gonna buy Kenmas mizuage.” He thinks aloud._

_“That’s stupid. And you don’t have the money.”_

_“Who says???”_

_“Me.”_

_He’s 14._

_“I am trying to succeed my father as soon as possible.” Yamaguchi says, as they stroll along the river. “And then I’m gonna make a lot of money. And then I’m gonna buy Tsukki free.”_

_Kuroo looks at him. “You can do that?”_

_Yama nods. “Yeah! I will become his Danna. Which means something like becoming his husband… I will need a lot of money, but for Tsukki I am ready to try.”_

_He’s 16._

_“Come on, Kenma, play for us!”_

_“You are as shameless as ever, Kuroo-san.”_

_“That’s because your beautiness tears down every self-control I have~”_

_Tsukki loves behind his hand. “Tsukki, won’t you join him. You dance so beautiful…” Yama muses._

_“For you… I think I can do it.” Tsukki laughs again, and stands up next to Kenma. “Play something… endearing.” He coos, a finger on Kenma’s lips._

_Kenma smiles back. “Of course. My beloved Onii-sama.”_

_“I should be jealous, but this definitely turns me on.” Kuroo muses._

_Yamaguchi just nods with a smile on his lips._

_He’s 18._

_“I can’t believe, we are really doing it like this.” Tsukki mutters under his breath. He’s kneeling beside Kenma, whose cheeks are just as blushing as his own._

_“But you actually told me that this turns you on, didn’t you?” His head turns around. “Onii-sama.”_

_Kuroo can barely restrain himself, same as Yamaguchi. But they have to follow the ceremony of the mizuage._

_That night they get to know their soulmate._

_Hes’ 20._

_They are lying in a pile of blankets and cushions. Kenma on Kuroos chest, Tsukkis at his side, spooned by Yamaguchi. They are all naked and the cicadas are singing outside on the hot springs. They are laughing, kissing and having sex._

_He’s 22._

_They know that Kuroo and Kenma as well as Tsukki and Yama are a soul bond. But never less they swear to each other that the four of them will always find each other again._

_“Who says, you can only love one person?” Yama muses and they all have to laugh. The more, because he is right._

_He’s 24. World War II has reached Japan. US American troops are dropping bombs on the cities._

_In their last moment they are all together in the ruin of their house._

_“We gonna find each other again.” Kenma says, to reassure._

_“Yeah.” Kuroo answers. He looks at them, pressed tight against each other. “I promise.”_

 

 

 

 

 

He’s 26 and he’s lying on the floor of his apartment. The bottle with the sleeping pills is on the night stand. Closed. Full.

 

He will not need it anymore. Never again.

 

 

 

It’s May and finally warm enough to wear t-shirts. The graveyard in Onagawa, Miyagi is small but beautiful, the graves taken care of properly. Kuroo stands before the tomb stone.

 

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi. 1990 – 2014._ **

 

“You really let us wait, bro…” he sighs.

 

From behind him he hears footsteps.

“So you found him.”

“Yeah.” He says. He turns around. Tsukki and Kenma are coming towards him, holding hands. He kisses them both as a greeting.

“May I?” he asks Kenma, who gives him Tsukkis hand. “Thanks.” Kuroo says and kisses his latest boyfriend on his lips again, not able to resist.

Tsukki clears his throat.

“Oh, yes. Sorry.” They all turn around, now facing the tombstone.

Kuroo starts with his words.

“Hey Yama. I know we promised to find each other in our next life, but… you see buddy, somehow you decided to hop away without us having a chance to find you.”

“That’s insensitive.” Kenma remarks.

“Well, however, you see, we still made it here together. Even if we had quite a few problems on the road down here…”

“Quite?” Tsukki asks.

“Point is,” Kuroo says and gives both his boyfriends threatening looks, “that we fucking miss you. But we also fucking thank you, because without you… we would’ve never found each other.”

“Did you just say ‘fucking’ on a graveyard?”

“… WE FOUND EACH OTHER. And… well.”

“We are here” Tsukki pipes in, “to tell you, how the plan is: thanks to you kicking the bucket too early I’m gonna wait another 20 or so years. Kuroo and Kenma will take a shortcut to reincarnation – which means double suicide – “ he looks them both in the eye, asking a last time, if they are really down to it. They are nodding.

“ – and then I’m gonna search you guys all together again. I know the plan sounds horrible somewhere in the middle and I know you would tell us all that we are loaded with crap right now but – “

“ – but you would the same if you were in our position. And you know it.” Kenma says.

“We love you enough, to try risking it all and trying again. Until we four are all together, we won’t stop. You are and will always be a part of us. Time… means nothing. As long as we know about each other.”

Kuroo looks satisfied and Kenma. When he wants he can be fucking great with words.

 

 

Tsukki kisses Kuroo and Kenma goodbye.

„So… in 20 years?“ he asks.

Kenma kisses him. “Take a break for the time Tsukki. Take the money from my savings and have a good time. Don’t wait all the time. Go out and have fun.”

“But don’t spend it all on hookers.”

Tsukki slaps Kuroo for the comment. And kisses him afterwards.

“I love you both so much.” He whispers.

“We do too.”

 

He accompanies them until their breaths and hearts stop. Then he calls the doctor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Nice Party, Sawamura!!!” Kuroo roars as he tries to balance his two beer cups through the crowd. It’s a Saturday evening, and finally exams are over.

He moves to the living room to find Bokuto, when he suddenly trips, and crashes to the ground – taking several people with him.

“FUCK!!!” he hears as he looks up from the soft body he landed on. Precisely, three bodies. Two blondes and a brown-haired guy are staring simultaneously at him. Kuroo blinks.

This feels like déjà – vu.

“I can’t believe you did the exact fucking same thing again like 30 years ago. I don’t know If I shall be impressed or slap you.” The blond with the glasses says after untangling himself from the pile of their bodies. He’s sitting on the ground, his clothes soaked with beer.

Kuroo blinks again.

What?

“Tsukki, as much as I love you, but I think you have to tell the story again. A third time.”

The brown-haired guy laughs at him, apologetically.

“I don’t think so.” The other blond, looking like a pudding head, suddenly says, and the next moment, his lips are pressed against Kuroos.

“Congratulations, you found your soulmates. Now we all can finally age and stop looking like High Schoolers.”

Kuroo looks at three pairs of eyes, giving him expecting looks.

“I think you broke him, Kenma.” Glasses thinks loudly.

“Well… we have the whole night to fix him.”

 

 

 

 

**Sometimes a lifetime is not enough.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's gonna be more then only fluff
> 
> please leave kudos and comments I wrote this instead of studying for me exam tomorrow


End file.
